


Of Scales and Sunshine

by kanekikenyoureallynot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gayness, Hide is tres protective, Kaneki is inquisitive, M/M, My first fic rip, OEK Kaneki - Freeform, hidekane, mermaid au, probably eventual smut, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekikenyoureallynot/pseuds/kanekikenyoureallynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of searching for the mysterious scaled creatures that inhabit the beach he lives beside, he did it. He actually did it. He found a handsome, may he add /real/ merman. </p><p>The two develop an unbreakable bond as quick as they met, and came to face something they didn't ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Scales and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit me up and fuck me sideways I did it I wrote a fic ::::'''''''')))))))) Also ignore the shit summary lmao

The warm sun shone down on the shimmering ocean. There, leant against a rock situated on the edge of a small bay, was a young man with bright blonde hair, and an almost brighter grin. Most days, he'd visit the bay in hope of finding mermaids, the creatures he'd been warned to stay away from his whole life, but.. He wanted to know more about these mysterious creatures. Are they really as bad as they're portrayed as? Monsters? Maybe they have their reasons. Well, then again, merpeople eat humans like he eats cows and pigs and the such. However, the thing that he most wanted, was to befriend a mermaid. How cool would it be to have a mermaid as a friend?! What are mermaid tails even like? Slimy? Shiny? Smooth? Rough?  
Hide sat there for hours, his thoughts wondering from what mermaids are like, to how we would even confront one. They eat humans, so he'd have to convince them not to have him for lunch. He continued to ponder on his way home, next time he'll find one. For sure.  
~~~  
From the distance, a certain black haired merman watched the sun-like man leave. Who is this person? And why was he so calm sitting beside the sea? Doesn't he know of the dangers of the ocean? Merfolk? Sharks? He must be a little soft in the head, or has a suicide wish. But, Kaneki was sort of drawn to the man. He was kind of.. Cute? No, more than that, he was adorable. It’s a shame that he'll have to marry off to a mermaid.  
~~~  
"Kaneki, why was you up on the surface again earlier?" Touka asked in a stern tone when Kaneki finally swam back. 

"I- I was watching someone.." He stammered, unable to form actual words without stuttering. 

"Watching /who/?" She pressed on. 

"A h- human." 

"A human?! Why on earth would you be watching a human?!" The mermaid yelled, her face contorting in anger. 

"Because- I don’t know!" 

Never ever even so look at him again!" 

"No! Touka! you can't!" Kaneki cried out. 

"I don’t care, he's human, you can't speak to him." 

"But what if he's different? What if he doesn't care about the fact that I have a tail instead of legs?" 

"He's still a human, which means he's still a threat." The violet haired mermaid let out a small, irritated sigh, finally weakening. "If you want to talk to him, go ahead, but if it doesn't work don’t come crying to me. I'm not saving you from a whole boat of doves, do you understand?" 

"Yes, I do, Thank you, Touka." And at that, Kaneki swam away to his small hide-away near the edge of the bay. 

It was tiny, but comfy and reminded him of the home his mother and him shared together before she was killed by a shark. Good times, those were, times when he didn’t have to worry about finding food or being killed. Times when he could swim around without the terror of being hunted. Its different now, no one is really safe, human or merperson. After a little, to prevent tears from streaming down his face, the boy converted his thoughts to the mysterious blonde man earlier. Kaneki decided to speak to the blonde man the next day. Judging from his appearance and the way he walked, he seemed to have a lively and bright personality, like the sun itself. The only thing is, would the man like him? The monster he is? Who knows. The merman eventually fell into a restful sleep, the unknown blonde man still in his mind.  
~~~  
The day after, the merman surfaced around about the place he last saw the blonde man, and as expected, he was there. The same honey coloured hair, the same chocolate eyes, the same lightly tanned skin. Who could ever be more radiant and beautiful than this person? Kaneki poked his head around the rock in a playful manner. 

"Hello?" He spoke up after a while of waiting. 

The blond man turned to him, and as soon as he spotted the merman, a huge grin spread across his face. "Hello!"


End file.
